


use your words

by Just_your_average_fangirl22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dom!Mando, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, a hint of vouyerism, a little splash of bondage, fem!reader - Freeform, idk how to tag this, just some good ol smut, mando is really kinky, mando literally owns you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_your_average_fangirl22/pseuds/Just_your_average_fangirl22
Summary: This is basically the scene in chapter seven of Rough Day by guardianangelcas where y/n mouths off to getting fucked by Mando in front of Karga while they talk business. That's basically what this is. He fingerfucks you under the table of the Nevarro cantina. enjoy.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 36
Kudos: 316





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rough Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651097) by [guardianangelcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianangelcas/pseuds/guardianangelcas). 



Nevarro was definitely at the bottom of your favorite planet list, which is unfortunate really, since you and Mando frequent this planet the most. It’s just something about it that makes you feel tired. Maybe it’s the fact that everything seems to be covered in coal dust, or that the lava makes it hard to breathe. Or just the simple fact that there is literal lava on the planet, it just feels like one big igneous rock.

And today is no different, maneuvering the Crest to settle on the uneven surface of Nevarro and telling yourself the visit will be short, for Din isn’t one to indulge in the pleasantries that Karga so often enjoys plaguing him with. All you have to do is stay in the ship and entertain the kid for a bit, which is literally what he hired you for. 

Speaking of the kid, your little green companion is sitting in the passenger seat just behind you, fidgeting with his little silver ball that he loves so much and making little purring noises. You silently thank the Maker for that ball, because it seems to be the only thing that keeps the child busy. Which is saying a lot because the kid can be a handful at times, but his cuteness just cancels it out. 

You push a few buttons and handle the post flight check before rising out of the pilot’s chair and grabbing the kid. Gently prying the silver ball out of his little fingers, he makes a small frustrated noise. Tickling his tummy, you softly chuckle “aw come on kiddo, you know the drill, the ball doesn’t leave the cockpit, you’ll lose it.” Seeming to understand the gist of that you said, he lets go of the ball and his big ears twitch. Carefully settling him against your left hip, you scan the cockpit to make sure that everything is turned off. Once you’re satisfied, you turn on your heel and start to descend down the ladder into the hull of the ship where Mando is waiting for you patiently. “Got any errands to run?” You ask him just as your foot hits the steel floor of the hull. “No”  
“So it shouldn’t take long”  
“Probably not”  
“Ok then I’ll be here waiting for you to get back.”

He walks right up to you, and looks down at the baby on your hip. “No you won’t.”  
What does he mean? Is there some sort of danger or secret you don’t know about? A change of plans? Before you get the chance to form words on your tongue, he simply lifts the child out of your arms and starts in the direction of the floating crib.

“You’re coming with me this time, you need to get out of the ship for once, stretch your legs.” You know that it’s not very proper in front of the child but you just can’t bite it back and you mutter under your breath, “I prefer spreading my legs for you but I guess this will do.” Din all but drops the kid at the sound of your crude comment. He hurriedly tucks the child into his crib, gives him a small pat on the head, and quickly yet carefully closes it shut. 

“What did you just say?” you hear his familiar filtered voice through the beskar. Looking at him with as much innocence as you can muster you answer sweetly, “N-nothing, I didn’t say anything.” He’s walking slowly towards you until he’s close enough for you to see your garbled reflection in his shiny beskar. He doesn’t stop until you’re forced to take a step back, then another, and another, until your back hits the cool metal wall. Caged between him and the wall, you do your best to act like you don’t know what’s going on. Your heart rate picks up until you can feel the blood in your veins pulse against your skin and start to develop a wanton throb between your legs because of his proximity. Maker, why does he have such a big impact on you though he hasn’t even touched you yet. 

He tenderly grips your chin with his fingers and if you could see his eyes they’d probably be staring into yours. “Don’t make me ask again sweet girl, tell me what you said.” 

You aren’t ready to give up just yet, so with a seductive smile, you murmur, looking straight at him, “I think you already know what I said.”  
His grip on your chin tightens and his modulated voice comes through the beskar, “I think I want to hear you say it.”  
You admit defeat and shamelessly confess to him, “I said I’d rather spread my legs for you. Instead of stretching them,” but you’re not even close to being done with him, so you trace your fingertip down the fabric that covers his throat and ask him “do you think that counts as exercise? Hmmm?”

He decides to play your little game but on his own terms. His fingers leave your chin, slip down your throat and he keeps his gloved hand there. You can feel the leather rub against your skin like a ghost as he asks, “does what count as exercise? Use your words, be specific” you roll your eyes but indulge him. You’re not gonna give up, not now when you have his attention so you tell him. With absolutely no filter, “riding your hard cock in the pilot’s seat. Or letting you eat my dripping pussy on the floor of your own fucking ship.” 

The throb between your legs quickens to a pulse and your breathing becomes just the slightest bit more erratic. He leans forward just a bit but it’s enough for you to know that he likes what he’s hearing.

Your hand slides down his chest plate dips lower and lower until you're shamelessly palming his hardening cock through the dark fabric of his trousers. And what turns you on the fact that he’s letting you. He’s letting you stroke his cock through his pants while he knows that Karga is waiting for him in the cantina. Growing suddenly bold, you seductively whisper into his armoured shoulder. “Does this turn you on? Huh? Letting me touch your big, hard cock while Karga is waiting for us. Hmmm?” He braces himself by leaning his arm on the wall behind you and you can hear his breathing pick up. “Fuck, I-I know what your doing, it’s not gonna work.” You’re getting bolder and not to mention wetter by the moment and against your better judgement, you decide to test the limits of his self control. Your hand squeezes his hardening shaft through his pants while the other hand inconspicuously slips into his waistband. 

He goes absolutely rigid as your warm fingers close around his half hard cock. Your hand pulls back the skin of his shaft and you run your thumb over his throbbing head. His hips involuntarily jerk up into your hand and you can’t contain your smirk as you slowly start to pump him, feeling the texture of his pulsating cock. Maker, you love his cock. He always gets so hard for you, when he fucks your mouth, your pussy, between your tits. Maker he’s so fucking hot. He’s panting as he thrusts into your dry fist a few times before he regains control of himself. “F-fuck, st-stop that.” yet he makes no move away from you. In fact he sags against you furthermore.

You decide to be a little shit and innocently repeat the words he said earlier “stop what Din? Use your words.” you hear a slightly irritated huff behind the beskar and he starts to form a sentence “get your hand out of my- FUCK” he yelps in the middle of his statement when you reach down further into his pants and massage his balls. Knowing that he could totally yank your hands out of his waistband in a flash at any given moment and stop your ministrations spurs you on, because he doesn’t. You increase your pace a bit and pump him faster while whispering filthy things to him.

“Come on Mando, don’t you wanna fuck me?”  
“Shut up”  
“Don’t you wanna pound me into the dirty fucking floor and make me cum?” With the hand that isn’t currently jerking him off, you pull down the fabric that covers his throat and make yourself busy by sucking a mark on the side of his neck. His chest is heaving up and down and you can hear his lusty pants through the modulator in his helmet. His cock grows harder and harder in your hand as you continue to play it. You can now physically feel the wetness trickling out of you and all you want is to have him inside of you. You unlatch yourself from his neck and beg, “P-please let me take your cock out. Please, just f-for a little bit, just fuck me.” Thinking of his solid, throbbing cock in your hand sends sparks of pure white hot need to your core. 

You attempt to press your thighs together in order to alleviate some of the tension. Taking advantage of your moment of weakness, he regains some of his composure and wedges his knee between your legs before you get the chance, leaving you desperately frictionless. 

With a strained voice, he practically growls, “last chance to shut the fuck up before I make you fucking regret it.” The sound of his modulated baritone voice does nothing but spur you on as you whisper dirty things to him and ramble against his helmet, “Oh p-please Mando, I’ll do anything, I’ll let you d-do anything, just- just let me fuck myself on your thick cock, you know how tight I am for you. I fucking love it, I love your cock. Let me cum all over your big strong c-” you are rudely interrupted when he slaps his hand over your mouth and snatches your hand out of his trousers. 

Practically tearing off one of his gloves, he shoves his hand down your waistband and into your underwear where his hand gets fucking drenched. You can tell he’s surprised from the way his hand ghosts over your slick folds “Maker you’re fucking soaked. Is this all for me? Does your pussy get all worked up over me? Huh, sweet girl?” he asks through the beskar.  
“Nghh yes. It’s all for you, every si-single drop.” You breathlessly reply, “please dear Maker, t-touch me.” For one blissful moment, he does. A moan is ripped from your throat while he slips one deliciously thick finger inside your silky heat and you all but convulse, craving his heavenly touch. He slowly moves in and out of you but quickly quicks up the pace, due to how mouthwateringly slippery you are. He curls his finger up and you clench your walls down hard on it. He knows just how to treat you, just what you like and you love it. You know he can make you cum in a matter of two minutes if he wants to, but he sure is taking his sweet time. You feel your orgasm in the horizon and you let yourself get lost in his euphoria. Without warning, he slips his finger out of you and twirls it around your clit twice before taking it out of your pants and sheaths it back into his glove, still glistening with your arousal. 

Your pussy clenches down on nothing by the time you realize that he stopped.

“W-what are you doing? I need you. Come back”  
“I told you if you didn’t shut up with your fucking dirty talking there’d be consequences.”  
“B-but you can’t just l-leave me like this”  
You can hear him scoff under his helmet, “I sure can my sweet girl. Do you really think that I’d let you run your pretty little mouth and let you get away with it. Plus I’m not leaving you, I told you you’re coming with me,” you literally can’t process this. Does he seriously expect you to act normal around Karga when you have a fucking lake of arousal for him in between your legs while they talk business.

“Your fucking kidding right?”  
“No, I’m not. Get your shit together and let’s go, we’ve kept him waiting long enough.” and with that he presses a button on his gauntlet that commands the child's crib to follow him, opens the door and steps out of the ship. You literally can’t believe this is happening, but you're too proud to admit his enormous impact on you so you compose yourself, rake a hand through your hair, take a deep breath and walk out to him on slightly shaky legs. 

Once he notices your appearance behind him, he starts forward towards the settlement in front of him with the baby’s crib in tow. He doesn’t say a word the whole way to Nevarro city and it adds fuel to your ongoing fire of irritability. You know you’re being irrational, he doesn’t have a lot to say when it comes to small talk and you’ve been with him long enough to know that. 

The logical voice in your head is telling you, you had it coming idiot. He told you to stop and you should have laid off but NO, you just had to put your pride first. Now here you are, miserably following the Mandalorian into Nevarro city with your arousal fresh and glistening between your thighs and nobody knows it except for him. Fuck, even the thought of it makes sends a jolt of heat to your core. You’re so busy thinking about it that you don’t even notice he’s stopped in front of the door of the cantina, and just about walk right into him. He turns his head to look at you and his familiar modulated voice comes through the beskar. 

“Don’t say much ok. If you get Karga talking he won’t shut up and I don’t wanna spend 2 hours here.”  
“Aye, aye.”  
“I’m serious.”  
“I know, I know I’ll shut up this time.”  
How hard could it be right? All you have to do is sit still and look pretty for a few minutes, who knows, maybe you’ll even learn something. Without a word, he heads into the cantina with the child’s levitating cirb at his heels and you have no choice but to follow him inside.

\-----

In the end it turns out he was right, Karga is… talkative. And ridiculously bold. The second you sit down beside Mando in the booth of the cantina, he orders three shots of spotchka and places one in front of you and the second infront of Din. It puzzles you really, doesn’t he know that Mando doesn’t eat or drink in public? Mando has been with the guild for years, is this guy really that thick headed?

After toasting his drink to you and downing it in one gulp, he looks between you and the blue shot in front of you expectantly. From the corner of your eye, you glance and Mando, to subtly ask his permission. Does this count as spurring Karga on? When he does absolutely nothing to indicate anything, you decide to trust your own judgement. Turning your gaze back to the shot in front of you, then to the man sitting across from you, you bring the sharp smelling liquid to your lips and with a tiny beat of hesitation, drink half the shot. You try your hardest not to cough as the spotchka burns a trail of what feels like fire down your throat. You can feel the warmth of it glide its way down your body and suppress a small shudder. 

Karga chuckles, “you’ve got yourself a wild one there Mando, she must be lots of fun.”  
“Very,” Mando dismisses, “What do you have for me?” Karga huffs with an amused tone and shakes his head. He turns to you, “it’s always down to business with this guy” and starts to discuss recent bounties with Mando. 

Din taught you to be observant, so you try to pay as much attention to the conversation as you can, but your head is a little fuzzy from the half shot of spotchka.

You let your eyes wander around the cantina taking in the sight of all the different bounty hunters chatting in the cantina. Most of them are human, but from time to time you spot a few different species. A twi’lek woman with blue skin in a brown leather bra and gray trousers, talking to someone in hushed tones in the corner of the bar. A foreign species of alien ordering a drink at the bar. The one thing you notice is that none of them is as intimidating as your shiny companion. 

Compared to him, they all look like regular civilians and that’s why you’ve been getting so many quizzical looks thrown your way whenever you’re out with him. He’s so intimidating to everyone and you can’t blame them. If you don’t know him personally he literally looks like a really expensive droid that chases people down for money. Which is what makes it all the better. You're the only one who knows the noises he makes when he’s desperate, or what his laugh sounds like.

You’re the only one who knows how strong and real he feels under his armor, how soft his mouth is when it dances with yours in the complete darkness of his ship. How curly his hair is when you run your hands through it. The thought of it fills you with a huge, warm feeling of adoration for him and it heats your body way better than the alcohol. 

Your sweet thoughts suddenly stop when you feel him place his gloved hand on your knee and you almost feel ashamed at the hot spark of lust that kindles in your core from his touch. It demonstrates how big his effect is on you. His hand drags it’s way up your thigh and comes to a stop where your leg meets your waist. He keeps his hand there for a bit and you freeze. Hoping that he doesn’t go down any further but secretly wanting him to. 

He’s still talking with Karga and there isn’t a single tell that he’s actually gliding his hand in between your thigh, grabbing a handful and squeezing. You try your best to remain as inconspicuous as possible and take his teasing with as much control as possible but your resolve breaks as soon as he takes his glove off with his other hand, skates his touch over your lower belly, and dips his hand into the waistband of your pants. You’d only notice if you were watching closely, but your abs tighten and you lurch forward the slightest bit at his touch. Your center is still deliciously slick from your previous interaction with him. 

Is he serious right now? He’s gonna play with your wet pussy in the middle of this fucking cantina, right in front of Karga while talking about the next people he’s gonna track down and kill. Just the thought of it makes more arousal gush out of you.

His fingers ghost against your slit, just barely touching your glistening folds before he brings one of them up to abruptly twirl around your clit. Your breathing quickens as you try to keep your body under control and struggle not to convulse when he slips a digit inside you.

This time, your movement is too rash and Karga notices. His gaze darts to you for a second before turning back to Mando but you can tell that he’s a little confused.

Mando pumps his thick middle finger in and out of your heat with an achingly slow pace, which makes it torture. You want to tell him to go faster, deeper but you sit quiet and take it, letting him glide his finger in and out of your center, while he presses on with his business to Karga, unfazed. 

You’re doing pretty well handling his ministrations but it doesn’t change the fact that if he doesn’t stop soon, you’ll cum all over his hand. You feel an orgasm coming closer from a distance but you do your best to fight back against the pleasure he’s giving you. You won’t be able to sit still while you cum next to him right on his fingers while he’s still conversing with Karga. What gets you off the most is that he’s doing it so casually. He’s acting as if he isn’t making your world literally fall apart under the table with his fingers.

You think that you’ve got it under control until he hooks his foot around your ankle and spreads your legs a little wider. Then he adds a second digit inside of you and curls his fingers up mercilessly fast, making a “come here” motion with them. 

You can’t help it and choke out a small gasp as you try to stop your chest from heaving by breathing through your stomach.

Karga doesn’t let it slip this time and asks you, “are you ok? You look a bit...uh flustered” Your clouded brain is focused on nothing but Mando’s fingers so it takes you a minute to register that you’ve been asked a question.

You offer him a polite smile and reply with a small tremor in your voice. “Y-yeah I’m all good. Just a little hot I guess, it’s kinda w-warm in here don’t you think?” Mando’s fingers are now thrusting into you at a rapid pace and it takes all your will power to just still there with gritted teeth and let him fuck you. 

“Why don’t you go outside and get some air while Mando and I finish up? You look a little uncomfortable.” The offer goes in one of your ears and out the other, Din’s fingers are too fast, to fucking good. You can’t leave now, you wanna cum all over his hand and make him feel it, you want to make him get hard whenever he comes back to this cantina to get jobs from Karga, whenever he sits in this booth he’ll think of you becoming undone all over his hand.

The thought of it shoves you closer to the rapidly approaching edge of your orgasm. “No, I-I can wait, you guys can take your time. It’s nice to be out of the ship for a-” you’re cut off for a second when Din does the unthinkable and adds a third fucking finger to your cunt and starts tracing feather light circles to your sensitive bud, contrary to the way he’s rapidly jerking his fingers inside of you. “WHile.” you shakily finish your sentence and just about cum on the fucking spot because the pleasure is too damn good. His fingers pump in and out of your drenched cunt while his thumb traces intricate patterns around your erected clit. You’re literally right on top of your orgasm when he stops.

He fucking stops.

Your body sags just a bit and it takes all your willpower to stay as still as possible and you just manage to bite back a broken groan when his fingers stop moving inside you. Then, for an agonizing moment he pulls his fingers all the way out of you, before slamming back into you at a slightly raised angle, ramming straight into your g-spot. You just can’t help it as your body lurches forward and you squeeze the edge of your seat until your knuckles turn white.

“Alright well sit tight then because we’re almost done” Karga says with a raised eyebrow, still confused about your odd behavior, before taking six pucks out of the bag beside him and setting them on the table, “take your pick Mando.” with his fingers still hammering straight against you g-spot, he casually looks over at the pucks and flips them over with the hand that isn’t currently fucking you silly under the table. He’s got you riled up so high and wound so tight that all it takes it for his thumb to press into your clit and one more hard thrust right up against your g-spot and your cumming all over his fingers. 

Your eyes roll into the back of your head for a moment and your mouth parts. A wave of white hot ecstasy rolls through your body and your head swims as he fucks you through it. You bite the inside of your cheek to keep from screaming out his name for the whole fucking cantina to hear. The only sound that escapes you is a tiny whimper that only he can hear as his fingers slow their thrusts against your fluttering walls and finally slip out of you. You find yourself craving his thick fingers again as you clench down on nothing but you’re grateful that you got ff undetected. Your body shakes with small aftershocks and Mando pulls his hand out of your pants. 

His whole hand is slick with your juices and the three fingers that were inside of you are coated in a veil of your white cum. Under the cover of the table, he puts his hand back into his glove without even bothering to wipe it anywhere. Your gaze strays from his hand to his crotch, where there is a very noticeable tent in his pants. And that’s all it takes. The thought of him getting hard while fingerfucking you under the table of a busy cantina while he talks business with Karga and you’re automatically wet again.

You suddenly get the urge to give him a little taste of his own medicine and without warning, casually place your hand right over his hardened cock through his pants. You don’t miss the way his cock jumps when it makes contact with the feverish skin of your warm hand through his trousers. You don’t even have time to react when he hurriedly knocks your hand away before you get the chance, grabs five of the pucks off the table and announces, “I’ll take these.”


	2. Don't tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din and the reader get back from the cantina. How will they resolve the pent up tension? (i think you already know...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy so im stil alive ;) sorry for leaving yall hanging for a whole ass month but i happen to be a master procrastinatior and I just finished writing this now. Also this chapter has nothing to do with the Rough Day canon, that was the first one. other than that, thanks so much for being patient and i hope you enjoy!<3

The Mandalorian was never in a big hurry, well not usually. But the way that he practically dragged you out of that cantina could be described in no other way but rushed. You are pleasantly surprised at his urgency, he’s just so pent up with frustrated, sexual energy. You try to keep yourself from thinking about the things he is going to want to do to you once you reach the privacy of his ship. He didn’t stop once on the way to the Crest. It must have been quite a sight, a strong, intimidating Mandalorian with his hand intertwined with a normal looking girl and a floating pram carrying a green baby in tow behind them. 

Yet you don’t protest as he drags you into the steel hull of the ship and slams the door behind both of you. “Get this ship out of here and set the coordinates for Coruscant.” He commands and strides over to his armoury. 

Oh. 

You can’t help but feel a tiny, anticlimactic drop in your stomach. You thought that he was gonna shove you against the wall and fuck you stupid but apparently he was just in a rush to find his next quarry. 

Trying your hardest not to look as disappointed as you feel, you don’t say anything as you pass him, climb up the ladder to the cockpit and strap yourself into the pilot’s chair. Swiveling the chair to face the dashboard decorated with different buttons with different functions, you start the pre-flight check. Piloting the crest is second nature to you, you’re pretty certain you could do it in your sleep so you let your thoughts wander as the ship steadily rises from the rocky surface of Nevarro. For the time you’ve known him, you still can’t completely figure him out. You know that his actions in the cantina were the consequence of your teasing in the ship earlier but you wrack your brain on one ridiculously dumb but important question. 

If it was meant to be a punishment, why did he let you cum?

Now, you’re not one to tell him to do his job, which is to dominate the fuck out of you, but if it were you, things would have went differently. You definitely would not have let yourself cum. It’s not like you're complaining though, you totally would have lost it if he did that. Maybe he wasn’t trying to push you all the way to your limit, in fear of shoving you over the breaking point in a public place. He could have easily overstimulated you as well, until you were writhing under the table from his ministrations. But he didn’t. Maybe he just didn’t want Karga to see that he wasn’t above a little voyeurism. Or maybe…. he was thinking about how you’d feel.

Your mind isn’t used to such thoughts since no one has really cared for you before and that’s when it struck you. He was considering your feelings and how difficult it would be for you to hide your pleasure. He cared. He didn’t want you to feel embarrassed.

Perhaps that’s the reason that he let you finish. He did mean for it to be a punishment but he also wanted to seek out your pleasure, to make you feel good. 

A mellow feeling spreads through your body and warms you even more at the thought of him considering your feelings before deciding to do such a thing.

If you’re gonna be honest with yourself, it was extremely erotic, feeling his thick fingers play with you under the cover of the table in the busy cantina. The risk of getting caught added to the whole experience. 

Your mind forms an erotic fantasy of reversing roles with him, stroking his cock when he discusses buisness with someone, making him come undone and spurt out ropes of his cum onto your hand while choosing his next bounties. 

Your mind doesn’t even know what to think anymore. On one hand, you live for the moments that he literally dicks you down on the floor and takes and takes and takes what he wants from your body with no mercy. But on the other hand, you have taken a liking to the surge of power you get from fucking him on your own terms, when you ride him or put your mouth on him. 

Your poor cunt can’t seem to catch a break today, because it’s not long before you’re getting aroused again as your thoughts sink deeper and deeper into the gutter. Your mind wraps itself around the thought of Mando. He’s like a magnet in your mind that seems to attract all your thoughts. You think about how well he takes care of you and gives you pleasure that you’re unable to describe. He makes you feel so fucking good all the time, when he whispers sinful things in your ear while rutting into you or mutters praises into your sex when he spends hours of his time with his head between your thighs, tasting you. 

Your hand seems to move on its own accord and slips itself into your waistband and down your panties to relieve some of the simmering desire pooling there. 

You whimper when you realize that Mando has literally ruined masterbation for you. As your fingers slip in and out of your heat, you can’t stop yourself from thinking about his fucking fingers. How warm and thick they were and how full you felt as they thrusted into you in the cantina. As you work your fingers in your cunt, sliding your digits over your lips, you pretend that it’s him pleasuring you instead. Your thumb rubs a tight circle around your clit and you stifle a groan. You can feel your peak on the horizon just when you hear your name called in a modulated, baritone voice from behind the door of the cockpit. 

Trying not to sigh in an exasperated tone, you slip your fingers out of your pants and wipe your arousal on a nearby rag used to clean the dashboard. Taking a deep breath to regain your composure and trying to clear your head, you swallow down the rising wave of anticipation. You tell yourself to calm down as you rise from the pilot’s seat. He probably just needs help with something or needs you to tend to the child as usual. You firmly tell yourself that you’re not going to feel any kind of disappointment when you step into that hull. Maker, you need to stop being so horny all the time.

Your foot misses the whole ass rung and you just about clutter to the floor at the sight in the hull.

He’s standing in the belly of the ship, rid of all his heavy, concealing armour save for a t-shirt that clings to him and his biceps like nobody's business, and his pair of jet black trousers. A piece of long, dark velvety fabric dangles from his ungloved fist . His helmet tilts at you when you somehow manage to climb down to the floor without falling on your face.

“Are we on course?” he questions.  
“Yes”  
“Good”  
“Mando wh-”  
“Shhh”  
His warm hand caresses your cheek as his deep voice comes through the beskar, “did you think I was done with you my sweet girl?” 

His visor fixes itself on the muscles in your throat that constrict as you gulp, “y-yes?” You stutter, hearing a small chuckle that the modulator barely picks up and he steps closer.

His strong physicality and the body language he’s using makes you feel a little bit like prey that he’s hunted down and is ready to devour. A bolt of primal fear mixed with lust shoots through your body as your shove down the urge to step back from him. His voice literally drops half an octave when he whispers, “I’m not gonna let you off the hook that easily cyare, you barely got a taste of what I wanna do to you.” Arousal is pooling in your already slick panties and you can almost feel it soak through your trousers. Fuck, you need to stop letting him have such a huge impact on you. He steps closer to you until you’re forced to back away just a little bit, and fuck does that do things to him. Seeing you squirm underneath his intense gaze. “I’m gonna punish you so harshly for teasing me so that you’ll think twice before you do it again.”

You can’t believe how turned on you are from his promising words and your body is singing with anticipation. “Are you gonna take it like the good girl you are?” he purrs, placing a finger under your chin and tilting it, forcing you to look straight into his visor. You reply with confidence to spur him on, grinding your center down on the thigh that has wedged it’s way in between your legs. 

“Yes Mando, I deserve it, you can do anything to me and I’ll take it.” He removes his helmet from your shoulder and moves to tie the long piece of fabric over your eyes. A blindfold. The velvety material settles over your eyes, sending you into a buttery darkness, making sure you see absolutely nothing. Your body shivers with pleasure, this means his helmet will be off, which means you can kiss him. If he lets you.

“Such a good girl, for me” he murmurs under his breath while making sure there is absolutely no way you can peek through the material of the snug fitting blindfold. Not that you ever would, because you have acknowledged his creed as a part of him, and your respect for him and his beliefs is grand. 

His hands leave your face and you register his touch on your hips as he guides you towards the smallish cot that’s tucked away to the side of the hull. The only sound in the ship is your footsteps on the metal and the quiet puffs of Mando’s breath through the modulator. 

You feel his grip tighten slightly as he swiftly turns you around and pushes you down onto the cot. You spread your legs for him on instinct and feel a spike of lust roll through you when you hear him utter through the modulator, “naughty girl.” The next thing that is arguably more pleasing than the last is the hiss of his helmet when he removes it from his head. You hear the small sound it creates when the beskar hits the metal floor of the ship once he carefully sets it down. 

You suppress a whimper when you feel his hands land on your calves and slowly slide their way up your thighs, over your pelvis and under your shirt. Your arms move on their own accord to help him slip off the piece of clothing over your head on one fluid motion. A chill chases down your spine when your skin comes in contact with the cool, recycled air in the hull. You feel your nipples grow impossibly harder against the fabric of your breast band from the cold. Yet his hands are surprisingly warm when they reach for your face. 

A bruising kiss is placed upon your mouth and his hands roam all over your body, caressing and kneading your flesh. His mouth is a whole heater in itself as it licks into you, gliding his tongue along yours before catching your bottom lip between his teeth and pulling. You groan and roll your hips into the ones hovering above you and it seems to unlock something in him, something feral. He pulls away from your mouth as if you’ve burned him and sits back in between your spread legs.

“I knew you’d be greedy,” the rich, deep baritone drips from his mouth like warm honey. His hands grab your wrists in a flash of speed and before you even have the time to process it, he’s pulling another satiny piece of fabric from the pocket of his trousers and wrapping it around the delicate skin of your wrists.

Your cunt clenches down on nothing when you picture him at a vendor’s stall on some remote planet, buying the silky cloth for later use… on you. 

When he’s done and you are immobilized, his teeth skate over the shell of your ear, “keep those hands over your head cyar’ika, or you won’t like what I do to you.” Another wave of arousal ripples through your body at his words. You know that he would never do anything to hurt you but he will push you to edges you don’t even know exist sometimes. Yet you always love what he does to you. 

His warm mouth places a single, wet kiss to your throat before he speaks in a serious tone. “Ok Y/N, here are the rules. Are you listening?” You nod your head. A hand wraps itself around your throat, tightening just enough to feel your drumming pulse against his fingers. “Use your words,”   
“Yes Mando.” The hand around your neck loosens but doesn’t let go. “Rule number one, you don’t get to touch me until I say so, got it?” Well obviously, your hands are bound above your head, you’re not breaking free anytime soon. You suppress the tiniest bit of disappointment, surely he’ll let you run your hands through his soft mop of curls once he’s done with you. You don’t slip up this time though, “Yes Mando.” You hear a small huff of approval as he continues on. 

Sliding his hands over the bare skin of your abdomen he states,“Rule number two, you’re not allowed to move.” Your eyebrow jerks at this, what does he mean? You’re about to open your mouth and ask him to clarify when he keeps going, “you’re gonna take what I give you, nothing more, nothing less. Just don’t move unless I say you can. Understand?”

“Yes Mando.”

“Good girl. Last rule…” his finger traces your collarbone and dips into the space between your breasts before hooking under your breast band, bringing your chest up the slightest bit. “I’m gonna need three loads of your cum before you’re allowed to have my cock inside you.” He states with nonchalance as if commenting about the weather. 

Your eyebrows rise in disbelief. Three orgasms?! How are you even going to manage that? Without his cock, how is he gonna manage that? More arousal gushes out of you at the thought of cumming on his tongue, his hands, just any part of him really. You’re just about to grind your hips up again until you recall his second rule and restrain yourself. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t proud of how well you listen to him.

His bare, raspy voice breaks the momentary silence. “Are we clear Y/N?” Inexplicitly asking for your full consent, sliding his hand that isn’t playing with your breast band over your tummy in what feels like a comforting gesture. 

You give yourself a second to process the information. It’s gonna be intense but you’re sure that if he doubted your ability to handle it, he wouldn’t have insisted on doing this with you. You trust his judgement and who are you kidding, you’re absolutely dying to see how far he can take you. You let yourself succumb to the sinful feeling of want coursing through your body and nod your head. “Yes Mando, I’m clear.” 

You expect him to pounce on you then, judging from the restrained tone in his voice but surprisingly he doesn’t. Instead, he leans down and you feel his plush lips brush against yours. A short, tender kiss is pressed to your mouth before he moves up slightly to whisper in your ear. You feel his hot breath wisp over your skin when he takes the shell of your ear between his teeth and reminds you in a serious tone, “If I’m going too fast or at any point it’s painful or uncomfortable, use your safe word, ok?” You’re growing impatient under the influence of his wandering touch, but you feel a little bud of warmth bloom in your chest, watered by his concern for your comfort. “Yes Mando.”

“One last thing.” he purrs into your ear, bringing both his hands up to cup your sensitive breasts. Maker, of all the times and places, now is the time he won’t shut up. A groan of impatience leaves your mouth but he cuts you off with his request. “Use my real name.”

“Yes D-”

Your words are silenced immediately when his hot mouth envelopes yours in a searing, crashing kiss that makes you feel as if you just walked off a spinning carousel. You feel him literally tear your flimsy breast band in half in one fluid motion as he rips it off your chest, freeing your tits from their restraint. 

The display of raw strength makes you more impossibly aroused and it takes great effort not to rut your hips into him to seek some relief. You don’t even have time to mourn the demise of your bra before his lips are wrapped around one of your breasts. 

His hand kneads the soft flesh while he sucks and laps at your nipple and you can’t help but moan at the feeling of his warm skin caressing yours. He lowers his head and licks a broad stripe over your breast before pausing at the base of your neck and sucking a dark purple mark there. “All mine,” he mutters against your skin in pleasure. 

You wish that your hands weren’t bound so that you could card them through his hair and pull, in the way you know he likes. You’d elicit growls and grunts from him when you’d rake your nails over his scalp and tug on his soft curls. 

His head moves downward at a steady pace, peppering you with kisses, alternating between short, quick pecks and long, hot, wet licks down your body, hands still cupping your tits. His hasty pace slows when he finally arrives at your abdomen, sliding his tongue over the skin of your belly button before slowing to a halt just above your pelvic bone and sucking another bruise on to your skin, marking you as his. 

You whimper when his mouth leaves your body and you can hear him sitting up before his warm hands tug roughly at the waistband of your trousers, pulling them down effectively. You tilt your hips up to help him remove the pesky layer until you remember his no moving rule and freeze. He senses your hesitancy and chortles to himself, “It’s ok cyar’ika.” A hand moves down to your pelvis and gently lowers you down again as the other works to roll the cuffs of your pants off your ankles.

You realize he threw the garment right over his shoulder when it hits the metal floor of his ship with a small pat and you begin forming a visual in your mind. His disheveled form kneeling in between your legs, with his bare hand drawing a small circle on the soft flesh of your inner thigh. In your head, you’re a writhing squirming mess for him and all your thoughts are clouded with lust but your body stays stock still, just as he instructed you.

“Such a good girl for me,” he mumbles before kissing your knee, slowly working his way down your leg. Maker, his dragging this out forever but you’re secretly living for it. He plants kisses down your thigh until he’s hovering right over your sex. You feel his breath wash over your aching cunt before he licks a long, wide path through your glistening folds with his hot tongue. 

A choked moan slips out of your mouth at the delicious contact. As if he knows you’re having a hard time keeping still, he grabs your trembling calves and hooks them over his shoulders before shoving his face in between your folds and eating you out like a starved man.

He is the farthest thing from gentle as he ravishes your pulsing cunt with his tongue, be it circling your clit in tight circles, or probing his tongue into your entrance. He has you absorbed in a cloud of hazy bliss. Moving his hands down to grab your ass, he pushes you flush against his face. You feel his nose tickle the small trail of hair in your pubic area and resist the prominent urge to bury your hands in his hair. 

Moan after moan escapes you in fault of his mouth and at this point, he shakes his head violently between your thighs and you cry out. A warm hand reaches up to fondle your breast and Maker, you can feel him everywhere. Your hole clenches and flutters under his influence, beckoning him to explore you. You can feel the tight hot coil in your belly start to curl as his lips wrap themselves around your sensitive bundle of nerves and suck. Hard. “Oh Din, yes fuck, right there oh maker,” you mumble incoherently as your body practically flies to the edge. You feel him literally grin into your pussy as he thrusts his tongue into you as deep as it can go.

You start to feel the haze of your orgasm cloud your thoughts and the pace of his ministrations remains consistent. You’re teetering on the edge of sanity, a mere puff of breath could send you over, into the abyss of euphoria. “D-din I’m gonna-” you don’t get to finish, for he mumbles something indecipherable into your cunt. All it takes are the vibrations from his voice and you're cumming in his mouth. 

A white hot spike of pure pleasure shoots through your core and dissipates into tsunamis of bliss which roll out into your body in waves. His name is ripped from your lips and you cry out in ecstasy. You’re unable to contain yourself as your buck and writhe under him. You wouldn’t even be able to decipher if he said anything in regards to your movements, from the blood rush in your ears.

Your chest heaves as you slowly come down from your high and he has enough decency to slow down his attention on your fluttering cunt. But that doesn’t stop him from delivering soft, gentle laps of his tongue to your folds, licking you clean of the white, creamy substance leaking from your hole. You twitch at every inch of contact, still sensitive and stimulated from your orgasm.

When your breathing slows and evens out a bit, he moves up your body to kiss you tenderly. Not caring that his lips are coated with your juices, you slide your tongue into them and explore the wondrous mouth that has given you so much pleasure. When he pulls away for breath, you feel no shame when you pout and beg in a voice as innocent as you can muster, “I want you inside me Din. Please.” His hand finds your throat and grips it sturdily and you feel his hot breath wash over the shell of your ear as he growls, “were you not listening my sweet girl? I said three loads of your cum before you can even consider my cock. That was one. Or are you such a cock slut that you don’t remember?”

His dirty, degrading words send waves of want to your core and you can’t help but arch into his still clothed chest and moan in frustration, your nipples brushing up against the fabric. It’s then that you realize that he still has all of his clothes on, which means you're laid completely bare for him to explore while he’s still dressed.

The feeling of being strung up and exposed for him like prey makes you whimper and push your chest harder into his, second rule be damned. His perfect, dominating control seems to waver for a moment when he grinds his tented pants on to your still sensitive pussy, making you see stars from the different form of friction on your core. A slightly desperate grunt escapes from him before his authority is back and he’s removing his hand from your throat only to tangle it into your hair and tug back, exposing your neck.

His mouth traces a path over your bared throat and over your chin before placing a demanding kiss to your mouth. Lifting just an inch from your lips, he mutters commandingly, “stop moving or I’ll add another load. Don’t think that you can be disobedient and get away with it.”   
“I don’t think I can manage so m-”

You’re cut off when he slaps his hand over your mouth, none too gently. “You’ll take whatever I give you cyare, and your next words are Yes Din.”

Your head falls submissively when he removes his hand, “Yes Din.”   
“Good girl. I know you’re aching for me to fill that sweet little cunt aren’t you?” he whispers against your jaw, moving his wet mouth down your neck. “Mmm yes Din.” You whimper in response.

“Such a dirty girl,” he mutters into the flesh of your neck while his fingers trace patterns on the soft flesh of your hip. He moves lower and lower until his fingers find your cunt. While muttering praises into your neck, he dips his digits into your slick folds, teasing your entrance.

“So wet and desperate for me huh? Even after I just made you cum you still want more, greedy girl?”

“I can never get enough,” you mewl under him and it seems to please him because he finally slides his thick, delicious fingers into your heat. A sigh of content leaves your lips at the relieving feeling of something inside of you, even if it isn’t his cock. 

In the back of your mind, you register that it is the second time today that his fingers have found themselves inside of you and you almost laugh at the realization of how desperate you are sometimes. He pistons his fingers into you at a steady pace, but you can tell that he’s holding back, as if searching for something. 

He curls and stretches his digits inside of your walls until he finally finds what he’s looking for. He prods up against the sweetest spot in your core that always makes you jump, and this time it’s no different. Your hips jerk at the delectable sensation but it’s short lived after his hand splays over your pelvis slams you back down onto the bed. 

“What’d I say about moving?” he grumbles before biting down on the place where your neck and shoulder meet in punishment. There is nothing soft about it, you’re certain you’ll be wearing the signet of his teeth marks for the next few days and it does nothing but turn you on even further to see such a feral side of him. 

His thumb finds your clit and starts to play with it sending you to the heavens with blinding pleasure. A choked groan rips itself from your throat when he picks up his pace, thrusting into you harder than before. And the bite must have unlocked something from within him because while he’s fucking you brutally with his fingers, his mouth is busy sucking dark bruises on to your neck and shoulder, further marking you. He licks and kisses the abused skin when he’s done, soothing it with his love. 

The pleasure and the pain mixes beautifully into a dangerous cocktail of lust and you start to drown in the euphoria as it pushes you closer and closer to the edge of your orgasm. 

You just about lose it when he lowers his head and takes a nipple in his mouth, swirling the pebbled flesh around on his tongue. A third finger joins the other two as he pistons in and out of you at a furious pace. Your chest is heaving and your so fucking close that you can feel yourself slipping rapidly, beginning to succumb to the wonderous pleasure.

“Oh Din, please please plea- I can’t- I’m gonna-” you babble as his thumb harasses your clit with tight little circles and he releases your breast from his mouth. Moving to brush his lips to yours, he utters “Cum on my fingers cyar’ika, just like you did in that cantina. Cum for me.” 

The dirty words combined with the memory of the cantina and all the sensations you’re feeling catch up to you and your unravelling in an intense orgasm.

The familiar spark of bliss blasts through your body and your mouth is open in a silent O. Your legs shake and your body writhes and squirms under him as you ride out the waves of ecstasy he’s caused. 

When you slowly come to again you realize that he hasn’t stopped, he’s still shoving his fingers into your sensitive pussy. Still poking your g-spot with every thrust. 

A wave of panic hits your body when you realize that he’s not gonna stop, that he’s going to make you cum again. 

As if sensing your unease, you feel the hand that isn’t relentlessly fucking you right now place itself over your bound wrists that you’ve obediently kept over your head. It traces a lazy path down your arm, over your shoulder and down your side before squeezing your hip, never once slowing down his rhythm. 

“Din I-I don’t thi-” 

He cuts you off by pressing a slow, reassuring kiss to your lips, in total contrast to what he’s doing to you in between your legs. “I know you can do this cyare, just one more.” 

You groan weakly at the feeling of him. He’s everywhere and he feels So. Fucking. Good. that it’s becoming too much, too fast. Your legs start to tremble harder and it’s becoming difficult to form coherent thoughts. You’re so wrapped up in the intense pleasure that you don’t even register the absence of his warmth when he moves lower down your body.

You’re so close to your peak once again and he pushes you farther with every shove into your walls. You clench down on his finger, making yourself impossibly tighter for him. The edges and ridges of his fingers rub so beautifully around the walls of your pussy and it drives you closer and closer to your orgasm.

You’re taken by complete and utter surprise when you feel two fingers spread the sides of your cunt apart before he delivers a hard lick to your clit. Nudging it with his tongue and then sucking it into his mouth, you don’t even bother to silence your moan when you cum for the third time tonight.

The combined sensation of his fingers and mouth plunge you into ecstasy as your orgasm rips a relentless path through you. But this is different, you feel a crimson rush stampede through your head before racing down your body and releasing at your core. “FUCK DIN o-o-oh my-” you shriek when he triggers a gush of fluid from your cunt. Soaking his face and shirt with your release, you feel his wolfish grin against your pussy lips before he cleans you up with kitten licks.

Even the tiniest bit of friction makes you jerk and squirm under him and it takes pretty much everything in you not to shove his head out from between your legs. “Please s-stop,” you plead with a heaving chest.

He licks one last stripe up your cunt as if to say goodbye and slips his cum coated fingers out of you. 

“That was so hot,” he growls while climbing back up your body with kisses and you feel the wetness of your release literally dripping off his chin. “Squirting all over me like that, Maker I just about came right there,” Any embarrassment that has taken over you from your little gush vanishes at the words of praise. 

It also makes you realize that he has yet to cum, and you’re gonna fix that.

Before you have the chance to voice your desire, you hear his deep voice rumble above you, and it’s as if something has shifted in his demeanor, he sounds much more concerned and sincere than before. 

“You were so good for me cyare, I love making you cum, I’d do it all night if you’d let me.” His tongue slides over your lower lip. “I didn’t take it too far right? You’re ok?”

You’re not gonna lie, it’s so endearing for him to care for your well being making sure that he didn’t hurt you in any way. Yet quite puzzling how his strict, dominant attitude had changed so quickly into a more open and vulnerable mood. Maker, he was so unpredictable.

A content sigh slips past your lips before you answer him, “I’m ok Din. That was… remarkable. You did so well.” You don’t miss the happy edge to his voice when he whispers against your cheek. 

“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”

He hums and tucks his face into the crook of your neck, gently licking at the sweat that has formed in fault of your activities. You're almost ashamed of how fast your thoughts shift from these soft and caring caresses to wanting him to fill you again. Maker, you never knew how high your own sex drive was until now apparantley. 

“Din?”  
“Yes cyar’ika?”  
“Can I put my hands down now?”

His head shoots from your neck and if you could see him right now, you’d bet he has a cute little flush of embarrassment painting his cheeks from his forgetfulness. “Oh right, of course.” he quips in a sheepish tone. “Sorry, I forgot you had them up there.” You giggle as you lower your arms down to rest over your chest, looping them over his head in the process, feeling the smallest bit of numbness fade away from having your arms up in one position like that. 

Yet he has other plans when he places a sweet little kiss to your chin before slipping his head out from under your bound wrists. You feel the silky fabric loosen before it completely slips away, freeing your hands. He rubs the delicate skin of your wrist in a delicate motion with his thumb while pressing a wet kiss to the other one. 

The sweet action sparks the feeling of lust in your chest again and you remember just how empty you’re feeling without him filling you. “Din,” you mewl breathlessly while he’s still busy kissing his way down to your elbow. “I want you to fill me.” 

You don’t miss the way his breath catches in surprise, mid-kiss at your statement. “Are you sure sweet girl? I’m not sure I’ll be able to hold back if I fuck you right now.” He purrs, but you know that you’ve piqued his interest when you feel him slowly come up your body to press a needy kiss to your mouth.

“Then don’t” you mutter against his plush bottom lip before biting it playfully. 

His moves are certainly not playful though, when he snakes his arm under your waist and presses you nice and flush against him, so that you feel every bump and crevice of his skin under his shirt that is still wet from your earlier release. 

Your brain doesn’t even want to comprehend why he is still clothed, but your hands have a mind of their own when they slip under the fabric. Gliding your hands over his back and shoulder blades is an orgasm in itself, for you’re finally getting to feel his strong, warm skin under your skin, the contact that you’ve craved since you started playing his little game. 

It’s not until you gently rake your nails down the smooth skin of his back that he hisses in feral want. Grinding his hips down onto yours, letting you feel his arousal. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think that he’s wearing beskar underneath his trousers because of how hard he is. 

Before you know it, he’s practically ripping his shirt off with your assistance, and once it’s discarded your hands fly down to his trousers and start fiddling blindly with the buttons. 

Your tender little kiss has turned into sloppy making out, his tongue dipping into your mouth to taste you and breathing your air while his hands pull and knead the flesh of your breasts. When your fingers have finally gained purchase, he lets you slide into the waistband of his trousers and wrap around his cock. 

“Holy shit Din you’re so fucking hard.” You murmur in surprise as you pump him steadily, he’s making your hand feel incredibly small compared to the size of him. You smear around a bead of precum over the head of his length and he bites the shell of your ear seductively.   
He involuntarily jerks his hips up into your hand, seeking release from the tight pressure of his hard-on. You take your sweet time, just as he did with you, jerking him with a rather slow pace. He huffs into your neck when your hand glides down the length of his shaft and massages his balls. 

This time, he is the one who’s a writhing mess under the influence of your ministrations as you slowly kiss your way down his body, feeling every bump and crevice that has had to been crafted by the fucking Gods. Gliding your hands along the planes of his stomach and over the hills of his pecs, you explore every inch of skin that has been exposed to you. He feels so alive under your caressing touch, warm and strong and solid. 

You’re feeling your way down his body, using your fingers as guides because of the lack of your vision. When you finally find the little trail of hair that leads to what you want most, you nuzzle it with your nose before continuing the journey down his gorgeous body.

You hear a small, desperate grunt from him when you discover the base of his length hidden in the tamed curls at his crotch. You lick a broad, wet stripe from the bottom, along the edge and all the way up to his already weeping head. Tracing one of the more prominent veins on the way up. He twitches with need at the long craved contact.

Your lips wrap themselves around the sensitive flesh of his throbbing head and suck with generous pressure. He stays completley still, as if frozen while you take him into your mouth with erotic ease. Sliding down to taste him and hollowing out your cheeks as you bob up and down with his length in your mouth, his musky taste corrupting your tongue. Tilting your head to the side, you press wet kisses to the sides of his cock and suppress an innocent smile when you hear his sharp intake of breath when you reach down to cup his balls. 

He just about loses it when your mouth goes back to sucking him and without warning, you lower your head down all the way and engulf him in the wet heat of your mouth. You relax your throat around him and curl your toes to prevent yourself from gagging. His hand shoots down to tangle into your hair and push your head down further. He’s greedily shoving his cock down your throat as deep as it can go and you let him, knowing that he’ll back off if you tap his thigh in warning. His grip loosens just the slightest bit and you take the opportunity to bob your head in a fast pace, taking his cock deep down your throat with every dip, eyes rapidly watering. 

“Oh fuck Cyar’ika,” he moans in breathless, blissed out voice. “You look so good like this, taking my big cock down that pretty little throat of yours, shit you feel so good around me.” 

Maker this man really likes to run his mouth during sex. You prefer to run your mouth down his cock if you might say so yourself. You release him from the warm confines of your lips and spit on your hand before jerking him off with the improvised lube. 

You kiss your way down his shaft again before finding the soft sacks that rest against the hem of his trousers and sucking one into your mouth. 

It’s then that he completely loses the remaining shambles of his control and before you know it, the hand that is tangled in your hair yanks you out from his crotch, and you’re pulled back up to the top half of his body. 

He mutters dirty things under his breath while manhandling you onto your back and spreading your thighs with his big hands. “Were you trying to make me cum cyare? We can have that yet, I’m gonna fill up that pretty little pussy with my cum instead. Do you like the sound of that sweet thing?” He asks while shimming out of his trousers and tearing his boxers off with impatience as if they were harming him. He settles back in between your legs, now completely naked. 

Fuck, you’re so ready for him that the ache between your legs harbours a physical presence, wanting to be filled by him so bad that it’s borderline painful. 

“Yes Din,” you whimper breathlessly, your voice intoxicated with want, “I need you to cum inside me, fill me up please.” He groans and slides his length in between the glistening lips of your cunt, coating himself in your slick juices. Taking his cock into his hand, he taps your clit with the head of it a couple times, making you huff and press yourself flush against him, aching for release. He guides his throbbing shaft to your entrance and pushes himself inside effortlessly. 

He gives you about a split second to adjust to his length before mindlessly pounding into your cunt in forceful thrusts. You both groan at the delicious feeling of him moving so deep inside of you, rutting right up against your cervix with every hard snap of his hips. He stretches you so wonderfully, stuffing you to the brim with his cock.

The hull is filled with nothing but the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin combined with the squelching of your sex while he pounds harder and harder into your cunt with bruising force. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you thank the Maker that the Child’s pram is sound proof. 

Din isn’t being gentle at all, holding absolutely nothing back while plunging into you and its so fucking hot and feels absolutley ethereal. He retracts his hips until the tip of his cock is just barely inside you before snapping his hips forward at breakneck speed, probing deep inside of you. 

“Fuck cyar’ika, this gorgeous little cunt is so tight you’re not gonna make me last very long.” You clench around him at the words and he picks up the pace in response, practically destroying you. One of his hands latches onto your hip, pushing you to meet his thrusts and squeezing you so hard that your sure your going to have bruises in the aftermath of your fucking. Well, it’s not like that is going to be the only place you’re sporting bruises. 

His other hand finds your clit and starts to trace fast, unyielding circles around it, adding gasoline to the wildfire of pleasure he’s giving you. A shiver runs down your body when his mouth begins to suck one your nipples, pausing only to watch at how beautifully your breasts bounce in pace with every thrust of hips. You let out a surprised squeak when the slight change of position has him rutting against the sweetest spot in your core and suddenly every single time he impales you on his cock, it sends a wave of pure ecstasy through your body.

Without warning, the familiar coil in your belly starts to constrict again, and you're getting impossibly close to your fourth orgasm of the night. How the fuck is that even possible?

This man is everywhere and every single point where he’s touching you is lit ablaze with lust. The feeling of his balls slapping against your ass as he mercilessly pounds into your pussy combined with the intense way he’s rubbing your sensitive nub and swirling his hot tongue over your hardened nipple is too good to describe. It’s like you’re feeling something so ecstatic that your brain refuses to throw up the words to describe it. 

You let yourself indulge in the fantasy that played through your head earlier and run your fingers through the soft curls on his head before tugging on them and bringing his head to level with yours. He leans down and presses a possessive kiss to your lips, opening your mouth with his tongue while you rake your nails into the skin of his back. He kisses you with an intense hunger, as if he could never get enough of you. The warmth of him is downright overwhelming. 

It quickly becomes too much and your gasping for breath, right on the edge of euphoria until he shifts his pace from pounding to fucking jack-hammering himself into you and your gone. 

You plummet into a pool of something that can only be described as pure heaven when you scream his name while your release wracks your body. Your blood is replaced by white hot bliss that flows through your veins with breathtaking intensity as you ride wave after wave after wave of pleasure, barely registering the muttered words of your lover as he too, greets his climax. His last desperate thrusts keep you floating above the sea of ecstasy until ropes of sticky cum shoot from his pulsing cock as he paints the walls of your cunt with them. You sense yourself sinking back down into the sea floor that is sanity when he slows down and eventually stills, hovering just above you. 

Feeling his arms begin to tremble beside you and he moves to the side just enough so he doesn’t crush you before they give out and he flops right down next to you in the compacted space of his cot with a spent sigh. You both kind of lay there, covered in sweat with chests heaving as if you’d just run a fucking marathon. Yet it’s your favorite thing in the world. Just existing in Din’s presence gives you so much content that you’d be happy to just lie there for the rest of your life and bask in his essence. 

You don’t really know how long the two of you lay there, but it’s long enough for you to register your fatigue and the fact that your eyelids are drooping. Before you have the chance to tuck yourself into his side and fall asleep, he brushes a kiss to your forehead and leaves the small cot wandering off to somewhere on the ship. 

You give yourself a moment to recollect and recover from the extreme amount of physical energy that took from you. Sighing softly, you climb further into the improvised bed and start to make a little nest for yourself out of the blankets strewn around the tiny room. Just when you’ve settled and lied down to wait for Din to come back, you feel yourself get dragged back with a hand around your ankle. 

He snickers at the surprised little shriek that slips from your mouth when he pulls you to him. You piece together that he left to go to the fresher as he drags a warm cloth over your center, cleaning up the mess you’ve both made. He presses a chaste kiss to the inside of your knee before you hear him fold the cloth in his hands and toss it over his shoulder. 

He climbs over your body and sags down next to you, destroying your nest of blankets and tossing them over both of your nude bodies. When he settles into the cot, you immediately seek out his warmth and cling to him, burying your face into the crook of his neck. 

You just about fall asleep right then and there but you feel the steady pressure around your head loosen and realize that he’s removed your blindfold. He pulls the satiny fabric away from your eyes and sets it aside. Your eyelashes brush against the skin of his neck when your eyes open, they are greeted with the familiar darkness you are always in when his helmet is off and he is by your side. A soft smile spreads across your lips once you feel his chin tip down and kiss the crown of your head.

His hand snakes over your waist and pulls you impossibly closer to him while you reach up to play with the hair on the back of his neck that has formed into cute little curls from the sweat. 

“Din?” you whisper into the complete darkness.   
“Yes my sweet girl?”  
“If this is what happens after I tease you, I should do it more often.”

The last thing you feel are the vibrations in his chest as he chuckles at your comment before you slip into a deep, content sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tee hee hee. I won't be writing any chapters after this but i hope you enjoyed this lil one shot. remember that comments and kudos make my day so don't be shy to give feedback. thanks for reading and have a nice life, byeee:))))

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you want chapter two in the comments. Thanks for reading<3


End file.
